luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakuza post-modern history
Like everything in sixth world Yakuza met lot of changes during early 21:st century. At start of 21:st century (or kumi/gumi as they are called) old kumi's like Yamaguchi-gumi, Sumiyoshi-kai, Inagawa-kai were either destroyed or merged to now existing kumi's.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inagawa-kai Oyabun Akira Watada, with support of the Great Dragon Ryumyo, supported the Japanese government during the Second Korean War and the subsequent establishment of the Japanese Imperial State. With extensive government and corporate contacts, the Yakuza turned to a phase of expansion and consolidation. At this point Yakuza started act more actively out of japan. Oyabun Watada gave official recognition and support to gumi in important metroplexes such as Denver, Manila, Metrópole, New York, and Seattle. The first Yakuza purge occurred shortly after the Goblinization began. Taking example from other areas of life in Japan okrs and trolls either committed suicide to hide their shame or were forced to move out from yakuza. Second purge occured during the Crash of '29, when many Oyabun were bankrupted as their bank account disappeared and money laundry schemes vanished along with many yakuza corporations. Japanese goverment tried to use Yakuza as scapegoat for their losses but Oyabun Akira Watada fed them Korean Yakuza - that also happened to be most annoying peddle on his way. Yakuza got their final hold in corporation world trough four Oyabun who owns together 45% of Mitsuhama Computer Technologies, at 2023 when Mitsuhama obtained seat as a founder of the Corporate Court. Oyabun Watada's changes in Yakuza world caused prolonged unrest and conflict in underworld. Oyabun Hanzo Shotozumi declared indepence and created Shotozumi-rengo. At 2067 Old Oyabun was replaced by his nephew Hatori Hanzo as acting Kumicho and later as Oyabun at 2068 after legendary Oyabun's death. Hatori met soon his downfall after he refused to meet with or acknowledge his obligation to the Rumyo and was assasinated. After Hanzo Maasaki Watada started as Oyabun of the Watada-rengo. Oyabun Watada is fierce traditionalist and propnent of the Old school and uses his power to fight against New Way rivals. Fights have opened change for several small rengo to form and start protecting themselves being absorbed gumi by gumi in the larger rengo. The Old School and the New Way The oldest and most established gumi (kumi) are conservative organizations whose members are lifelong criminals born and raised in the Yakuza—sometimes for generations. Born to wealth and privilege or brought up from the streets in a stable organization, young kumi-in are exposed to traditions that date back centuries, xenophobic ultranationalist ideals, and a sense of superiority over other criminals, gaijin, kawaruhito, and women. Old School gumi are also the protectors of Yakuza traditions and rituals, the final proponents of ninjo, and firmly grounded in giri and jingi. The New Way embraces metahumans, magic, and technomancers. Women and non-purebred Japanese are also tolerated, even accepted. These are new gumi, more businesslike and concerned with making nuyen than following the precepts of jingi. In their youth and arrogance they make old mistakes and engage in bloodshed where negotiations would be more peaceful and profitable. Of course, these are generalizations. Every gumi is different, and even the kobun in a gumi have their own beliefs and opinions on what is right and proper. If there are any Yakuza so superstitious and out of touch to not include magicians in the 2070s, then I do not know of them. The conflict between the Old School and the New Way is real and ongoing, but it is a difficult ideological conflict that concerns all the Yakuza, and none of the gumi are quite on the same wavelength. Category:Crime Syndicates Category:Yakuza Category:History